Jacob
Jacob is tall and muscular boy that lives in Planet Centa and became the next member of the Charm Squad. Coming to Earth Jacob journeys to Earth to find someone to marry him and visits in Charmview Academy as the new student, where he meet Shadow, Randy, and Darrel. He spent a lot of time with them until he met the Charmed Ones and falls for Gabrielle. He reveals to the team that he is the son of Queen Marina and arrived on Earth in order to marry someone he loves. After few months in a romantic relationship with Gabrielle, Jacob encountered Gabrielle and trying to convince her to be his future bride. When Darrel fought Jacob about the marriage, Gabrielle revealed that she has been attracted to Jacob and doesn't want anyone to break their relationship. Later on, Jacob became her boyfriend. Masquerade's Defeat A few days later, Jacob showed his true deep feelings with Gabrielle. Jacob uses the Ruby to make himself a lovely jewel necklace for Gabrielle and Gabrielle spotted him and told him she likes him better as a alien. Jacob thanks her and shared a passionate kiss with her. Later, he was captured by the Anti Charm while waiting they were replaced by cybernatic implants, but was saved by the Charmed Ones. Kissing Gabrielle, Jacob whispers her love and hugged her passionately. Personality Jacob is friendly and outgoing, and very confident. He acts tough most of the time while really being quite caring underneath. He is always willing to go into any danger. He is also known for his war-like, rash attitude, something that irritates the Charm Squad. He loves to cook and is quite a skilled chef, but he is too self-conscious to showcase his culinary prowess to anyone. He also loves sports as much as Gabrielle does. Powers and Abilities As a Centurain, Jacob is the most powerful empath and probability wielder. Usages *Find hidden emotions, desires, memories, fears, etc. *Promote interpersonal understanding. *Can play mindgames and taunt against an oponent by reading their emotions and using it against them. *Empaths can see into a memory by latching into an emotion that the memory caused. *Limited Empathic Healing usually by taking in the emotional pain. *Can sense the presense of others by sensing an emotion. *Force a target person display unwanted emotions. *High-level Users can project emotions into their targets. *User oftens gets taken over by another person's emotions. *May knock a person unconcious by overloading and filling the target with a lot of emotions (such as stress, fear or anger). *Can forge empathic links between yourself and others allowing the ones linked together to feel the emotions and conditions of the ones he or she is linked to. May also cause communication. *User can project his/her emotions and create an object or a living creature. *User can often create specific objects out of different emotions. For example, the User's anger can create a sword or axe to fight, or the User's love or protectiveness can generate shields or forcefields. *User can create creatures out of emotions. For example User can create a lion out of his/her anger. *User can use his/her opponent's emotions aginst them by turning their emotions into living creatures inside them. *Can create humanoid beings out of emotions to fight for the User. *User's anger may be projected to flames or lightning blasts. *User's determination may project barriers to protect the User. *Cause complete and utter bad luck on opponents. *Grant complete and utter good luck to yourself and allies. *Can increase the probability of victory or defeat. *Cause Earthquakes in areas near techtonic plates. *Cause rain in a cloudy area. *Can cause volcanic eruptions near active volcanoes. *Can stop the life of a very old person. *Can excel in sports by never missing the target. *Can dodge a hail of bullets. *''Bliss Zone'':All things good happen when standing in a certain spot *''Terror Zone'':All things are bad when standing in a certain spot. Romance Jacob has a close relationship with Gabrielle and stated that she is the only girl he will ever love. The two are linked by the Ruby, which it showed them that they were destined to be together. Because of their similar personailties, the two are very close. Jacob once stated that Gabrielle is the only being who makes him feel like he's more than a soldier and trying to convince Gabrielle to be his future bride. The two's relationship came extremely emotional and close after Gabrielle was returned to normal following her time as she gained her uncontrollable powers of crystals and later as the Phoenix Queen. Although the two resolved their problems, Jacob will always help Gabrielle to deal with her guilt. Future Years Later In 15 Years Later, Jacob marries Gabrielle and had twins Alex and Kara. He has taken his role as a father very seriously, looking out for his children whenever he can, and helps his wife where ever he can. He has also showed great support and compassion for his wife, Gabrielle, and his twin children, Kara and Alex. He often had to remind his son and daughter on his life to deal with being a powerful Centurain. Because of his help, Alex was able the next leader of the Centurain Nexus while Kara become the next Spellcaster. In Charm Jewel 15 Years Final, He, along with her wife, siblings, and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured him and the others and was saved by the Future Charm Squad after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Jacob looks young at his age and spends his time with his granddaughter Megara.﻿﻿ Category:Charm Squad